Dirty
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Even a princess needs to get dirty sometimes.


**Title:** Dirty  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Emma/August  
**Summary:** Even a princess needs to get dirty sometimes.  
**Warnings:** Filthy shower porn in drabble form with lots of dirty talk and some roleplaying.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Porn drabbles are what happen when I stalk porn blogs.

Her soapy hand reached between their wet bodies and grasped his stiff cock. Still holding the loofa, she moved her fist over him in even strokes. He growled and grabbed her by the ass, pulling her closer. Heat pooled between her legs and she tugged on him with more force, knowing that he'd soon abandon foreplay and fuck her until she couldn't walk.

That was all she wanted, really, and it wasn't too much to ask, not after the week she'd had.

"Goddammit, Princess," he hissed as she ran her nails on the underside of his shaft. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to drop the loofa before pinning her to the shower wall.

She smirked in triumph; he never disappointed. She clawed her way up his chest with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Either get on your knees or get inside of me, before I climb you like a fucking Sequoia, okay? I don't have time to stand here all day with you staring at me with that fuckstruck look on your face."

He grabbed her hips and hoisted her up. She wrapped both legs around his middle and held onto him, eager to get on with things. They had maybe ten minutes before the kid grew suspicious and she wasn't ready to give him the sex talk.

She leaned forward, bit his bottom lip, and tugged. A loud groan emerged from his chest and he pressed her into the tile wall. He reached between them and positioned the head of his cock at the opening of her greedy cunt. He rubbed himself against her and she pouted, in no mood for teasing.

"Baby, just do me already," she whined. She pushed her hips forward in encouragement. He nuzzled her neck and kissed his way up to her earlobe, which he took between his teeth.

"Does my dirty little Princess want me to fuck her like a common whore?"

"Yes, now shut up and do it."

He reached between her thighs and gently rolled her clit between his fingers. She leaned her head back, giving no fucks about the fact that she'd just banged it against the tiles. She moved her fingers into his hair as he lowered his lips to suck on one of her pert nipples.

"Tell me what you want, Princess," he commanded in a husky tone.

She rolled her eyes, he knew what she wanted, but he sent her a quick, desperate look, pleading with her to play along and she sighed. Fine, if he wanted to talk through it, she'd do it. What a pair they made, she loved to get right to it and he enjoyed taking his time; there'd be plenty of time to waste with foreplay and dirty talk once the kid was in college.

"Um…" She began, not sure what the Hell he wanted. She pondered for a moment and then smirked; right, the 'Princess' thing. She pulled his head back up to hers and kissed him, languidly, before hiding her head in his neck. "We shouldn't, my father will have you hanged if we're caught."

"You knew what you were getting into when you sauntered into my workshop showing off those creamy thighs like a brazen bar wench, Your Majesty."

He trailed his hands down her sides before lifting her arms over her head and pinning her wrists. He took her neglected nipple between his teeth and she cried out his name; not the one he went by in their world, either, but by his true name.

"Ems," he gasped, unused to her calling him by his real name.

"Shh, Pinocchio, don't be so bold as to address your master by her name."

"Whatever my Princess commands," he whispered. She could feel his thick length along her thigh and as much as she wanted it inside of her while she writhed against him, she had to admit, this filthy game he was into playing was starting to turn her on.

"Well, then, woodcarver, I suggest that you lift my skirts and show me that you're a real man," she said authoritatively. "But be gentle, it's my first time," she pressed a feather light kiss to his lips before glancing up at him through her eyelashes. "I saved myself just for you, so be sure to ruin me properly."

He groaned and grasped her waist before quickly plunging into her, cursing her name as he fucked her hard like she'd been begging him to do since they got in this damn shower. She grabbed his firm ass and trailed her tongue over his chest.

"Damn minx, can't keep my dick out, fuck," he mumbled incoherently and she grinned, pleased with herself.

They both came, hard and fast, minutes later, and just in time; she could hear the kid calling for them from the next room.

"How about the next time you want to get dirty with the roleplaying, we do it on a day when we can really be alone and we can have some props involved."

"Goddammit, Princess, you're going to get my dick hard again," he complained.

She cupped him confidently before stepping out of the shower with a smug look on her face.

"Later," she promised as she threw on a robe. She lingered in the doorway for a moment before giving him a small pout. "My father's riding out with his men this evening; you can pillage and plunder his more valued possession then." Then, without another word, she left him to take care of his new erection on his own.


End file.
